Otto (Super Robot Monkey Team Hyper Force Go!)
Otto is one of the protagonists in the TV show Super Robot Monkey Team Hyper Force Go! He is the the team's mechanic. Although his talent with machines is unmatched, he is quite oblivious to everything else around him. He has an obsession with naming the monsters the team encounters. As the monkeys are robotic themselves, it is usually up to Otto to repair any damages. Otto has a dream of being in the circus - more specifically, being a trapeze artist. He also has a soft spot for anything young or smaller than him, as seen in "The Stranded Seven" when he gives the seemingly useless piece of metal on the end of his tail to a young cat-like alien, whom he called "Lil' guy." He pilots the Foot Crusher Cruiser 5, which becomes the left foot of the Super Robot. His main weapons are his Energy Saws. He is voiced by Clancy Brown, who also voices Mr. Krabs in Spongebob Squarepants. Appearance He is a green and white robot monkey with black eyes. Personality He's the comedian of the team, often jumping into serious situations with a funny observation or comment. Typically, he doesn't try becoming funny. Naivety's in his nature. He's easily distracted, very creative, and an absolutely brilliant mechanic. The show reveals very little about Otto's background other than a reference that he's very close with Mandarin, before he went evil. Otto's constantly experimenting with new gadgets, even if some of them don't quite work out the way he planned. He's incredibly optimistic, and is rarely provoked to true anger. He's also fiercely loyal to his friends on the team, and would do anything for them. Around the Robot, Otto's commonly seen making a new invention, playing video games with Chiro, or working with Gibson. He's serious at times, but is mostly very child-like. He's easily excited as seen in the episode Big Lug where he gets very excited about snacks. History He was one of the six bio-mechanical monkeys created by an Alchemist in order to protect Shuggazoom and the universe from an incoming evil being. Years after created, Otto was found by Chiro sleeping inside the Super Robot at the outskirts of the City, after awaken, Otto along the rest of the Monkey team joined forces with Chiro in a mission to protect Shuggazoom from the Skeleton King. Quotes *"Ooh, Ooh, I know! How about, the Spin Shocker!" *"Look at this place! Have you ever seen such paradise?" *"Wow! Can you crack your knuckles?" Trivia *His Voice Actor, Clancy Brown is best known for voicing as Mr. Krabs from Spongebob Squarepants, Chris Bradford/Dogpound/Rahzar from Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles (2012 series), Dark Dragon from American Dragon: Jake Long, Trident from Teen Titans, Evil Entity from Scooby-Doo: Mystery Incorporated and Undertow from The Little Mermaid II: Return to the Sea. Navigation Category:Animals Category:Anime Heroes Category:Cartoon Heroes Category:Comic Relief Category:Genius Category:Inventors Category:Artificial Intelligence Category:Possessed/Brainwashed Category:Genderless Category:Optimists Category:Mechanically Modified Category:Global Protection Category:Protector of Innocence Category:Dimwits Category:Superheroes Category:Selfless Category:Fighters